icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Peplinski
Jim Peplinski (born October 24, 1960 in Renfrew, Ontario) is a Canadian former National Hockey League (NHL) player and captain for the Calgary Flames in their Stanley Cup victory in 1989. Playing career Peplinski played junior hockey for the Toronto Marlboros of the Ontario Major Junior Hockey League (OMJHL) between 1977 and 1980. He scored 101 points in 67 games in his final season of junior The Atlanta Flames selected him with their fourth round selection, 75th overall, at the 1979 NHL Entry Draft. Following the franchise's relocation to Canada, he made his NHL debut in 1980 and was an original member of the Calgary Flames, scoring 38 points in his rookie season. Playing his 100th career game on November 17, 1981, Peplinski scored four goals against the Winnipeg Jets as part of a career high 30-goal, 67-point season in the 1981–82 season. One of Peplinski's strengths was his durability. He missed only 24 games during his career, appearing in all 80 of the Flames' games in 1980–81, 1982–83, 1984–85 and 1986–87.1 He was named a tri-captain of the team, shared with Lanny McDonald and Doug Risebrough, in the 1984–85 season. For the 1988 Winter Olympics, the International Ice Hockey Federation opened the hockey tournament to all professionals. While the NHL refused to allow most of its players to participate, the Flames released Peplinski to the Canadian Olympic team. He appeared in seven games, scoring one assist for the fourth place Canadians. In the Flames' Stanley Cup championship season of 1988–89, Peplinski scored 38 points in 79 games, and appeared in 20 more games in the 1989 Stanley Cup Playoffs. Prior to the sixth game of the final against the Montreal Canadiens, head coach Terry Crisp wanted to insert McDonald, who was expected to retire following the season, into the lineup for the possible clinching game. As a result, Peplinski was scratched from the line-up and watched as the team won the championship. He came onto the ice to accept the trophy with McDonald and alternate captain Tim Hunter. Six games into the 1989–90 NHL season, Peplinski chose to retire. He left the game as the Flames' all-time leader in games played at 705. He moved to the broadcast booth, joining Hockey Night in Canada as a color commentator before attempting an NHL comeback in 1994–95. His comeback lasted six games before he left the game for good. Peplinski settled in Calgary after his retirement and remains active with the team's alumni association. He organized the alumni game between the Flames and Canadiens at the 2011 Heritage Classic. Personal life Following his playing career, Peplinski forged a successful business career in Calgary. He has served as the executive chairman of the Humberview Group of Companies which owns Jim Peplinski’s Leasemaster and twenty nine automotive dealerships in Toronto 8along with various real estate investments. He is also the vice president of business development of the Calgary Flames Hockey Club as well as an investor and director of Wrangler West Energy Corp., a public oil and gas company. Peplinski has been recognized on multiple occasions for his charitable contributions, particularly those supporting children. He was named the final recipient of the Charlie Conacher Humanitarian Award in 1984 for his work in support of the Special Olympics and Big Brothers of Calgary. The Flames named him their recipient of the Ralph T. Scurfield Humanitarian Award in 1988. Peplinski is married to his high school sweetheart, Catherine (née Esplen) Peplinski. Arena 1 in the Jim Durrell Centre is named Jim Peplinski Arena. External links * ''Note: During Jim Peplinski's tenure as captain of the Flames he shared the role of captain with Doug Risebrough (1984-87) & Lanny McDonald (1984-89),and then served as sole captain for the first six games of 1989–90, before retiring. Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Born in 1960 Category:Atlanta Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Marlboros alumni Category:Retired in 1990 Category:1988 Olympian